Bella's Nightmare
by rmcrms5
Summary: A glimpse into Bella's nightmare in chapter 36 of The Perfect Wife. Mature
1. Chapter 1

Bella's Nightmare

The Perfect Wife

I fell into a deep sleep. I was so emotionally drained from today. I was nervous and excited for the possibilities before me now with Edward's promises. Maybe I would get my normal life after all. Maybe I would get to go to college. Oh, I wanted to dream of walking across the stage to accept my diploma in my black cap and gown, the Texas A & M Emblem in the background, mom and Phil, Aunt Teri and Uncle JJ in the crowd with all my friends cheering me on. Even Edward would be there, proud of me and happy for me.

As I stood on that dream stage waiving my diploma in the air I saw him in the front row frowning at me in admonishment. The stage faded away along with all the people. The only ones left were me, Edward and Carlisle. I was back in Forks in the kitchen at night in only my robe. This wasn't a dream; it was a memory playing out in my nightmare.

Edward caught me in the kitchen. He must have been right behind me because I didn't even make it to the freezer before he slipped his arms around me. I screamed before he quickly clamped a hand over my mouth to silence me.

"Shh, it's only me," he whispered.

I went limp with relief. I was terrified Carlisle had found me. I turned to look at him, and his eyes were dark. He pulled me hard against his chest and kissed me until I was dizzy.

"You can tease me, and arouse me as no other, my Bella." He said in a low growl in my ear. I could feel my body reacting to his words, his tone. He picked me up and set me on the nearest stable surface, which happened to be the kitchen table. My back pressed down against the cold, meticulously polished wood as he spread my legs wide. "So beautiful…" He murmured as he pulled the tie on my robe. The sides fell away; my body was laid bare to him. He moaned softly and massaged my breasts. I pressed my palms to the tabletop because I couldn't think of what else to do with them. We weren't in bed; I couldn't bury them in the sheets.

He had me spread out on the kitchen table like his own personal buffet. The hunger in his expression even made me feel like one. I fought off the memory of the last time I had been laid out on a table. I squeezed my eyes shut to block out the faces of my brother and his friend. I locked my jaw to keep from screaming. I wasn't allowed to deny him anything he wanted. He wouldn't listen to what he would surely see as an excuse on my part. He never listened to anything I tried to tell him. Why couldn't Edward realize this was terrifying me? I was trembling and it was becoming harder to breath. He probably thought I was enjoying his attention. He always made me want him and I hated him for that feeling. I felt even dirtier because I enjoyed it. I shouldn't like what he did to my body, but I did.

I focused on the light fixture above me, trying to think of anything but what he was doing to my body. I felt his face on my stomach, laying tender kisses around my navel. My back arched slightly of its own volition as he pinched my nipples. Soon, I felt the telltale scruff of his stubble against my inner thigh and I knew the battle was lost. He used his palms to spread my legs wider, and placing my heels on the edge of the table. I felt so exposed like this. I knew at any moment Esme could come down to the kitchen for ice cream. What would she think of me after seeing me naked and spread on her table?

I moaned softly and closed my eyes as Edward's tongue entered me. I couldn't help the feeling of pleasure that coursed through me at his touch. He murmured encouragement, and reached up to hold my hand. I opened my eyes and looked down at him. It was then that the flicker of movement over his shoulder caught my attention. I looked, and after my eyes adjusted I saw him standing in the doorway. Carlisle was watching Edward pleasure me on the table. I was mortified. How could he want to watch his own son in a sexual act like this? It was depraved. It was only then that I saw the movement that caught my attention. He was stroking himself through his robe.

I put my head back against the table slowly, and squeezed my eyes tightly shut. I couldn't tell Edward he would be furious, and he might decide to punish me for being in the kitchen. Shaking my head from side to side I whispered 'no' over and over. It was just like Charlie watching James torment me. Edward misinterpreted my reluctance and pressed his tongue harder against me. I felt his fingers slide in too. It wouldn't be long now. I couldn't fight the building pressure in my body. Closing my eyes, I just gave into it. The faster it was over, the faster we could get upstairs away from his sick father.

I moaned his name softly, trying to keep Carlisle from hearing and I bucked my hips every so slightly against his eager mouth. The feeling was so intense now; I couldn't stop it even if I wanted to. My back arched, and I spread my legs a little further apart. He squeezed my hand to let me know that he approved, and I felt him moan against me. That vibration against me, as he slid his fingers hard in and out is what made me come undone. I cried out sharply as my orgasm raged through me. He continued to tease me as I spasmed on the table under his touch. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, I began to come down from it. He kissed my stomach softly, then each of my breasts. Finally, he kissed my lips, and of course I could taste myself on them. I didn't have the nerve to look over his shoulder to see if Carlisle was still there.

I grabbed his hands and asked him if we could continue upstairs. Making it sound like I just wanted him to be comfortable, I told him that I wanted to please him in our bed, if that was alright. He nodded and picked me up off the table. I caught a glimpse of the doorway when he set me down, but Carlisle was gone. Edward grabbed my hands like a school boy and led me upstairs. His prominent arousal was evident against the soft silk of his robe.

I saw the hungry possessive stare Carlisle watched me with when no one was looking. He was always watching me now. I didn't know how much longer my luck would hold out against him. I only wished I had the courage to tell someone. Anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N for THE PERFECT WIFE**

Ch 49, the long awaited secret to Esme's garden for TPW is up on The Writer's Coffeeshop's new library. twcslibrary (dot) com/index (dot) php

Don't forget to visit the forum on thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)com under Twilight Human forums. I'm classified as Coffee Liqueur

Mic


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N for THE PERFECT WIFE**

Ch 50 or 51 (I can't remember, it's been a really long day) for TPW is up on The Writer's Coffeeshop's new library. twcslibrary (dot) com/index (dot) php

Don't forget to visit the forum on thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)com under Twilight Human forums. I'm classified as Coffee Liqueur

Mic


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N for THE PERFECT WIFE**

The next chapter for TPW is up on The Writer's Coffeeshop's new library. twcslibrary (dot) com/index (dot) php

Don't forget to visit the forum on thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)com under Twilight Human forums. I'm classified as Coffee Liqueur

Mic


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N for THE PERFECT WIFE**

The next chapter for TPW is up on The Writer's Coffeeshop's new library. twcslibrary (dot) com/index (dot) php

Don't forget to visit the forum on thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)com under Twilight Human forums. I'm classified as Coffee Liqueur

Mic


End file.
